Peter Hadley
Peter Hadley is a character from the Olympia Heights series of novels and comics. He is the modern Hades. Vitals Name: Peter Hadley Gender: '''Male '''Sexuality: '''Heterosexual '''Eyes: Black Hair: Black Race: Caucasian Known Hobbies: Music (listening), Tumblr Family: Mr. Hadley (father), Mrs. Hadley (mother/deceased) History Little is known about Peter's early life. It is to be assumed that he was born in Olympia Heights, as the rest of the members of The Pantheon all have that in common. Peter was raised by his father, an alcoholic and abusive man who does some kind of manual labor for a living. Little is known about his mother until the second Olympia Heights comic, "Give Up the Ghost." The Pantheon In the opening chapters of Olympia Heights: The Pantheon, Peter is already able to see ghosts. This doesn't seem to bother him, indicating that it is something he has become used to. When peter sees a ghost following a girl he likes, Penny Davis, however, he becomes engaged. Peter approaches Penny and tells her about the ghost. The spirit, who turns out to be the ghost of her father, Richard Davis, warns them that someone is coming for them and that fire will be involved. Peter joins The Pantheon on Penny's invitation. He is infatuated with the girl, the modern version of his ancient wife, Persephone. After an encounter with his father, Peter attempts to run away. Penny convinces him to come back, but the two are ambushed and taken by the titans Prometheus and Epimetheus. They are trapped together in Pandora's Pythos, only to be rescued at the end of the novel when Zach Jacobs breaks the jar. The Weight of the World In Olympia Heights: The Weight of the World, Peter becomes jealous of fellow Pantheon member Teddy Wexler when he starts dating Penny. Teddy and Peter get arrested after fighting in a restaurant. After Peter gets bailed out of prison, Peter and Penny argue. It is during this fight that Peter accidentally turns invisible, discovering a new god power from Hades. He later uses this power to help take down Atlas. The Blood of Athens In Olympia Heights: The Blood of Athens, ''Peter goes with his classmates on a trip to Athens, Greece. At The Acropolis, they pass through an archway to Olympus, witnessing their thrones and drinking the nectar of the gods. While there, Peter and his classmates get caught up in the schemes of a local serial killer, who murders their English teacher, Candace Matthews. Before the murder of Mrs. Matthews, however, Peter and Penny discuss their relationship, and Penny makes it clear that The Rape of Persephone and her memories of the event make it impossible for them to ever be together. At the end of the novel, Peter sneaks off to a meet-up with the murderous Titan, Menoitios, and while invisible, tackles the Titan off the roof of the school. Peter is killed in the sacrificial act, and The Pantheon mourns his loss. The Cult of Kronos ''Olympia Heights: The Cult of Kronos, begins with Peter standing in the entrance to The Underworld. He is shifting between Peter and Hades. Peter is welcomed back by the servants of Hades, including Charon, the ferryman. As master of the realm, he is given free crossing of the river Styx. During the months between The Blood of Athens' ''ending and ''The Cult of Kronos' beginning, Peter, as Hades, puts The Underworld back in order and deals with the backlog of souls unable to cross. He is awakened, though sorting out the jumble of memories takes some effort. When Dr. Celene Davis is murdered by Kronos, she finds Peter ruling over The Underworld. He tells her about Kronos' escape from Tartarus many months before. The pair visit The Moirai and learn that The Pantheon have regained their immortality by drinking the nectar of Olympus on their trip to Athens in the spring: their spirits can be brought back in new bodies. Peter/Hades and Celene/Demeter, plan to return in new bodies to help fight Kronos. Peter and Celene decide to dip a weapon in the styx so that they can kill Kronos for good—severing his immortal thread. While on their way to dip a dagger, they run into the ghost of Ryan Bear, a mortal classmate who died in The Weight of the World from a peanut allergy. Ryan gives them the idea to bring back waters of the Mnemosyne so that the other members of The Pantheon can be fully awakened without having to die. Peter and Celene then take on unfamiliar forms and leave The Underworld. They exit from a portal in New Orleans and travel to Miami where they show up on Dr. Jason Livingstone's doorstep. Later in the novel, when Peter, Celene, and Penny go back to the Davis home to recover some things, they are taken by a mob that is mind-controlled by Kronos. Locked-up with the other members of The Pantheon, they are visited by Ryan's ghost. Ryan warns them that Kronos returned to The Underworld and dipped his sickle into the styx. After being freed by Zach and Jason, the Pantheon escape into the street where they face Kronos. Peter turns himself and Penny invisible to sneak up on him and encase him in vines as their part of the fight. When Jason and Nick Morrisey are killed in the fight, Peter promises to return to The Underworld and do what he can for them. Jason, as a mortal, can only be reincarnated. Peter is too late to save his memories from being washed away in the waters of the Lethe. Nick, tied to the underworld because he was killed with a blade dipped in the waters of the Styx, works for Peter as a guardian of the river. While the other members of The Pantheon get new identities at the end of the series, Peter does not. He returns to The Underworld as Hades and rules there like he did thousands of years before. Comic Continuity Peter's comic is currently ongoing. Page one, which went up June 26, 2015, featured Peter dead on a kitchen floor with a puddle of blood behind his head and a dark figure looming over him. Category:Characters